Wings to Fly
by Koinu-chan
Summary: Momiji’s class is presenting their creative writing assignments, each person reads aloud their story to the class. When it’s Momiji’s turn, what is his story going to be about? [Written for AN's fanfiction contest]


**WINGS TO FLY**

A/N: This was a little something I wrote last week for Anime North's fanfic contest. Dunno if it's any good. Please leave me a review :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and the little puppy finally got the bone and went back to her owner. The end!" The girl brought down her piece of paper, smiled and gave a bow.

The class clapped politely.

She walked back and took her seat. The teacher stood up, "That was…lovely, Yumi." she said, giving a small nod to the girl. "Now, who would like to read their creative story next?"

No hand rose.

Momiji, who had been sitting quietly for the past half hour, slowly brought his hand up. "Sensei, I would like to go."

The teacher beamed at him, "Ah, Momiji-kun, please do."

Normally, the cheerful blond boy would bounce up enthusiastically to the front of the class. This time, he didn't. With a faint smile on his face, he made his way up slowly, taking graceful measured strides.

When he got there, Momiji's eyes closed for a moment, as if contemplating on something. His amber eyes opened again, this time showing an indescribable depth.

In a soft, yet firmly unfaltering voice, he began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once…there lived a girl who had no parents. Although she was lonely, she was always cheerful and had a smile on her face. She worked hard to make a living for herself and felt that she was still lucky despite the hardships. She was very kind and compassionate, and also extremely unselfish. Her only wish was to be able to visit her mother's grave, which was very far away and required a plane ticket. Over the years, she carefully saved up every extra bit of money and in another few months, she would finally have enough for a ticket.

"Okaa-san, isn't it great? I'll finally be able to visit you."

One day, while the girl was out shopping, she came across an attractive pet shop. Curious, she went in to take a look. Inside the shop, there were many beautiful pets on display, but what caught her attention was the thirteen stunningly pretty birds in separate cages. A grey one, a blue one, yellow too, there was even a bright orange one off in the corner. The shopkeeper came up to her and asked, "Are you interested in these birds? I assure you they are very well trained. In fact, I've trained so they do not fly; they stay obediently in their cages."

"They cannot fly?" Asked the girl.

"Indeed not." The shopkeeper's lips curved up.

'How sad. So very sad.' She thought. 'Birds should be allowed to fly; it is what they are born for. To soar in the vast blue sky, that's what every bird should be able to do.' Her eyes even started to water.

"Do you wish to purchase one?" The shopkeeper asked.

The girl thought for a moment, she didn't have much money to spare, but these birds looked so miserable in their cages.

"I want to buy all of them." She finally decided.

"All? But they're very expensive, my dear."

"Please, if you could. Please keep them safe here until I can get enough money, I promise I'll return."

The shopkeeper thought for a moment, and then his lips curve up again in that forbidding smile. "Well…I suppose I could take pity on you…since you like them so much." He said slowly. "But only for month, if you cannot purchase them by then, I will sell them."

"Thank you. Thank you." She said enthusiastically. "I will get the money, I will."

For the next few weeks, the girl took on many jobs. She worked hard and never allowed herself a moment's rest, as she was motivated by the image of those caged birds.

She also visited the shop every day, but only coming for a minute. She would walk around to every cage and smile at the birds; they came to recognize her and they would coo or sing every time she came to visit. They loved the girl's warm smile.

At the end of the month, the girl counted up her earnings, but she discovered that it was still not enough. 'Oh what should I do? There's no time left. What should I do?'

She thought desperately. The only way she could have enough money was to use her savings for the plane ticket to her mother's grave.

"Sorry okaa-san, it looks like you have to wait a little more."

The next day she went straight to the store.

"Shopkeeper-san! I have the money, please let me buy the birds now." The girl happily cried out.

The shopkeeper was surprised, for he did not expect her to come up with so much money in such a short time. He and the birds have a special sort of bond and he was unwilling to let them go, but he had made a deal and he cannot go against his promise.

"Alright, all twelve of them?"

"Twelve? No, there's thirteen!"

"I wouldn't advise you to buy the orange one, he is rather vicious. I don't intent to sell him."

"I don't mind, really! Oh please shopkeeper-san! Let me buy him, please do! I have enough money." The girl begged, for she could not bear the thought of leaving any of the birds behind.

The shopkeeper agreed, he was actually glad to be rid of the little monster.

After the purchase, the girl happily brought the thirteen birds to a park. Then she opened all their cages.

"Come out little birds, don't be scared. You are allowed to fly now, come out and see the sky!"

The birds took tentative steps out of the cages, and gazed at the wondrous blue sky. "Can we really fly? Can we really reach up to such great heights? We are so small." The birds said.

"You can, you can! You may be small, but you have wings! Believe in yourselves, trust in your abilities." The girl stood and stretched out her arms. "Spread open your wings!"

With her encouragement, the birds unfurled their unused wings and looked to the vast expanse of blue. With slow movements at first, but quickly gained momentum and their outstretched wings caught the air. Up they rose, up into the sky.

"We're flying!"

"See, you can, if you believe!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" The birds chirped happily, soaring higher and higher until they could no longer be seen.

The girl waved and gazed sadly at the sky, "if only I can fly too, then I can go to my mother's grave."

Three days passed.

While the girl was hanging up the laundry one day, the thirteen birds suddenly flew before her. In their mouths they carried vines which were pieced together to make a makeshift chair.

"We've come back!" The birds chirped happily. "The world is so beautiful, but we can never forget about you! We know about your wish to see your mother's grave, come with us and we will take you there."

The girl cried tears of joy. "My wish, my wish will finally be granted! I'm so happy. Ureshii, ureshii."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the birds happily. Then she suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Little birds? Could you wait for a little while? I want to pay Shopkeeper-san a visit."

"Why would you want to visit that man?! He was so cruel to us, he prevented us from flying!"

The girl smiled her warm smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"I think he may be lonely too…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji set down his paper and took his bow.

The class clapped loudly as it was so well done, but they were still oblivious to what was truly behind the story.

"Wow, Momiji-kun. Your story is wonderful! How did you get the inspiration for it?"

With an innocent smile placed on his lips; but deep, all-knowing eyes upon the teacher, he placed his index finger upon his mouth.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t."

Momiji turned towards the windows, and looked at the blue sky beyond the glass.

'Ne, Tohru. Can we really fly someday?'


End file.
